creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Hey man... Yeah, I suppose I do have some explaining to do, and I'll be sure to do just that. The truth is, my mental health has deteriorated sufficiently over the last year or so. I'll be sure to write out a blog post explaining the bloody gruesome details of the situation. It hasn't been nice for me at all, but I sure am glad to be back. It's really nice to hear from you again, Jay. Thanks for caring ;) SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 00:32, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi, about my creepypasta, The Pipe Experiment, could you please tell my the issues with my post? Thanks. RampantMouse (talk) 21:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Rampant Mouse My mistakes. Mr. Jay ten, I understand my mistake and accept this warning. I will attempt to refrain from ever doing this again. Ihas2moop (talk) 00:46, August 18, 2016 (UTC)ihas2moop Dear Jay Ten, I was very pleased with you removing my "A Little Iris" page due to its incorrect grammar, additionally it needed more detail. So thank you for correcting me, I do have a new page called "Twitch" for my oc and its origin. Feel free to proof read/review it. William Brock (talk) 03:07, August 18, 2016 (UTC)William Brock I do not want to make an appeal because it will stay the same title, I've tried over and over to change the title, but I just simply can't if you suspend me oh well. William Brock (talk) 03:11, August 18, 2016 (UTC)William Brock Hello, I'm new to creepypasta and I wanted to make a character and a story which I've already set up. The story itself isn't exactly scary until you get to the end where it gives you some things to ponder at the end of the bio and character's story to make the reader use their imagination to bring a feeling of fear or dread to their body and I was wondering if you could read it over and see if it would make a decent creepy pasta or creepy pasta character. Would you please help me? MaddiKitten 23:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC) You can ignore the bio as it's really only for those who want to get to know to the protagonist... The actual story is below all that. Since you said you can, I would appreciate you giving your feedback on the story part~. ^^ I'll look into what I have to before I post the story only if you approve of the story itself. http://sta.sh/01m6gk46k9fa This is the link to the story. It'll let you know when it starts. ^^ I hope you like it and thank you for agreeing to read it! MaddiKitten 01:51, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty. I'm sorry about the bad blogs and the bad comment. I have a question. I'm trying to make a romance subplot for my screenplay, and would like to make a blog requesting for advice on that. Can I post as a blog or in the off-topic section? Thanks for your time. Creeper50 (talk) 13:50, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 RE:Thanks You're very welcome. It was a fun read, and not much trouble at all really. I'm used to the redneck slang that comes with the area I live in, so it was easy for me. Nothing I haven't heard before, truth be told. I'm looking forward to reading your other piece. My big preceding comment is just... well, you made it worse?? Damn dude! What'd you make the characters do? Clown rape pornography? I shudder to think of it, but I can't wait to read, and I will (once I finish all this homework. This new school isn't shy about throwing a lot at you, and they still expect me to complete a summer reading assignment, even though I'm a transfer.) SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 00:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) If the qutation for a speech bubble or whatever it is called ends with !, do you want the next word to still be uncapitilized? Tide16 (talk) 02:00, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Shipoopi! Well played, sir, well played! Raidra (talk) 01:22, August 24, 2016 (UTC) A Weird Button Appeared Hey man. I noticed that a weird button appeared when looking at edits on pages. It said something about giving thanks for good work. I clicked it in your latest edit. Did the button do anything? MrDupin (talk) 18:03, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Shit. There was a button for ending the world and I wasn't the one who pressed it? Fuck. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Watch The News changes have been added I've already changed the categories but request the M4R to be removed. Thank you, JFSindel JFSindel (talk) 03:55, August 26, 2016 (UTC) 100 minds Thanks buddy, i really appreciate you comments. Soon, I shall have enough subscribers to begin my evil plot (I'm sitting back in my chair, laughing maniacally, doing the "finger pyramid of evil contemplation) KillaHawke1 (talk) 12:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Just Curryous You'd actually be right, that particular one was taken during the '79 Flurry of Curry tour. Plenty of great, easy ass shots back then, nowadays it's a bit of a hassle to get them (what with having to sneak into his house at night and flip him around in bed). [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 18:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Reverse Review Request Hey, thank you for the offer! I think if there's a story I'd like to get some more attention it'd be Ixodida. It's a weird story that's a bit more ambitious than my others, and while I don't think it quite worked as well as I'd hope I'd still like to see it get some interest. It's a bit long though. If you'd rather you can look at The Shimmering Tree which is much shorter. Thanks you btw! It's very much appreciated. ChristianWallis (talk) 18:43, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it happens to the best of us! Er, the making errors when editing pages, not the pooping in your dreams. Cripes, how am I going to sleep tonight with that terrifying reality hanging over my head? I've seen parts of that episode, and you gotta love the fact that Quagmire somehow found and bribed a supernatural horror figure just to prank his friend. Raidra (talk) 00:17, August 27, 2016 (UTC) you lads stopped accepting them after a while or were they never allowed? Tibetanquaaludes (talk) 21:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC) I have a new story on the Writer's Workshop. This one is a lot shorter and hopefully has less grammatical errors. Tide16 (talk) 21:39, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Blocking me for "vandalism". Why did I get blocked for 2 weeks for "vandalism". It wasn't even vandalism. I added a paragraph to 1999 that was pretty much a joke with a picture of Ainsley Harriott. How is that vandalism? That's like arresting someone for going to a public alley putting his own wall infront of the alley wall, painted on it and left it for 10 minutes. He didn't paint on someone else's wall, it was harmless and the punishment is way too extreme. Just say "don't do it again" and then if it DOES happen again, THEN block me. But of course, you're probably just gonna ignore me, say "cool story, bro" and carry on with out putting any consideration whatsoever into it. Good day. I'm at a different house so it's a different IP. FedoraEpic (talk) 23:34, August 27, 2016 (UTC) FedoraEpic :Shh Jay, let him pretend he's a big boy with logical arguments. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:49, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::You handled it. As for me, I may come back when I actually find a steady job and get on the right career path for me and have enough time to deal with the self-entitled salt. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ahh I understand thanks as I was a little confused on the slang when writing. I'll go back and fix it, along with checking for any other errors. Tide16 (talk) 01:45, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Please Help I've been trying to post my reviews for the contest stories but every time I do it says; There seems to be a problem with your login session; this action has been cancelled as a precaution against session hijacking... Now I initially thought this was just a problem with my internet; as it has been down for a while. But now that it's fixed, the problem is still there. I have tried logging in and out, it's just a nightmare having to rewrite all my reviews. I don't know if this is an issue on my end or if there is an issue regarding the wiki itself, or my profile - I'd hate to hear I've been banned from posting comments on stories! Anyway, I've tried everything and the issue is persisting. I was just wondering if you had any idea what is going on? Anarchic Operations (talk) 10:23, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey mate. I was wondering, when I add a page to the Delete Now category, should I always add the reason why, even when it is blatantly obvious (like the last 3)? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:18, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay, got it. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:48, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Trollpasta Hey Jay, I wrote a cool story on trollpasta wiki if you think this is good, can I upload it there? here is the link: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Euphoria.exe#comm-130818 Review Request. Hello, Jay! I was wondering if you had the time to review the second draft of my story, The Occurrence on the Road (Second Draft) (Unreviewed), it's on the Writers Workshop, if the link does not work. ChristianWallis reviewed it, but he reccomended me to ask an admin to look it over. So if you have the time, I'd be grateful. It's short. And I posted the new draft in the comments, btw. RE:Spotlight/Contest Thank you so much! BlackPersephone (talk) 00:40, September 2, 2016 (UTC)BlackPersephone Non-creepy music video I just wanted to give you an update. Mom went to the podiatrist today and he said everything looks good. :-D Also, this doesn't have to do with anything, but since we've fallen into the habit of making Family Guy references when corresponding- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlDe1u_FoNw. If this isn't the real Paul Simon, then someone did a great job. Raidra (talk) 00:32, September 3, 2016 (UTC) The Unjolly Roger Thank you. You can imagine how happy and relieved she and the rest of us are. Wasn't it a group of dark crows that did the Amorica album? Oh, wait, that was something different. Never mind! "I definitely need to get caught up on the new ones." From what I've heard, maybe not. In my review for "Watch the News" I noted that there were people who will terrorize others because they wrongly feel that others have committed atrocities against them, or because they feel they're better than others. Later I realized, "Wait, I think I've seen those people on here contesting story deletions." Raidra (talk) 01:03, September 3, 2016 (UTC)